


- 斑 -

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: fgo同人，ALL咕哒男，本章有高文咕哒R1801 俗话说喝酒失贞操，其言不假





	- 斑 -

\+ 

高文沉默地走在夜晚喧闹的街头上，身体每一个细胞都在发出尖锐的咆哮，他觉得自己的背后一定浮现出了兽类的斑纹，在西服的掩盖下攀上他的肩背。他的这次发情期来得又快又凶猛，还极其挑剔，一路从灯红酒绿中出来猎艳与拉客的援交和女郎都令他感觉不同以往，就像看到鲜花却闻不着香，哪怕贴上了他的身体，处于发情期的高文都觉得索然无味，只得礼貌地退却。

“呿！”又一个经过的女人发出扫兴的声音，她认认真真地打量了一番高文，张着红唇建议道：“先生，别在这儿招蜂引蝶了。”

涂着艳红甲油的手指朝远处一个街口指了指，“或许你要去那边才对。”

没有想到会有人给自己提出建议，因为强忍着突发的发情高文的反应比平常慢了一些，他愣了一下，顺着女性指着的方位看了过去，直白的道谢脱口而出。

“啊啊。”女人苦恼地摆摆手，嫌弃地看着高文离去的背影，“又是一个gay里gay气的家伙。”

虽说是有意识地向那个未知的街口走去，但高文对此还是不抱太大希望的。他仍耐不住本能的烦躁和焦虑无意地四处查看，感觉到自己的喉咙里被置着一块炭火，一呼一吸都变得灼热无比。

“欢迎光临。”

空气里突然弥漫起一股油桃花的香气。

原来转过那个街口之后是没有多少路的，只有一家夜店开在路的尽头，门面不大不小，只是招牌上打着的柔和的光在七彩斑斓的同行门面中不是很起眼，所以在门口的台阶上搭了不少花样，还站着一个盛装的美……高文愣住了。

那可能算不上是个美人，高文发现，那应该是一个普通的少年，而对方的装扮他也并不陌生，那是女星尼禄某次成功公演之后大受欢迎的花嫁装，白色的盛装在脖间挂有一个金色的锁头，然后包裹着平坦的胸和瘦削的腰，再在胯部横贯有一道腰带，配合过膝的长靴露着绝对领域般地大腿。

有客人进门的时候，怀抱着捧花的他会笑着微微歪过头说出礼貌的话。他似乎对这种扮相和迎宾很习惯了，高文思考了一下，又发现其实不然，客人进门之后那个少年就会不自觉地流露出一些小紧张的动作，会拉拉自己过短的衣服和四处张望。

那双湖蓝色的眼睛只是一掠而过，高文无法形容那一种感觉。他再三确认到，像是有什么难以描述的奇迹般的东西突然降临，对方带着草环和从头披下的绸布，或许是绢？他也无法去在意这种细节，更无法移开视线。从高文看到那个人身处在朦胧的灯光之中不经意地朝他看了一眼之后——

没有答案，当然没有答案。

高文迈开长腿，穿过喧闹繁华的夜市街头，朝那个少年走去。

 

 

“呜……”

藤丸立香意识回笼的时候就听到从自己的嘴巴里发出的呻吟声。

他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，小腹热得发烫，他才意识到自己是一个趴在柔软床铺上的姿势，看到了自己身前衣服上的拉链被拉开，披在头上的纱绸和草环被放在床的一边，而自己……正在被人提着腰，合不拢腿地做爱。

“唔……呜啊……”立香抓紧床单，想隐忍着不发出声音，却察觉不到自己一身通红汗湿，他的身体似乎已经对对方的阴茎熟络无比，瞬间就被扯入狂风暴雨一般的激烈进出里，会配合地容纳进对方的性器，然后被刻意地蹭弄到敏感点。

他猛地弯起背脊，脖间的锁头叮当作响。反倒是刚清醒的意识还没跟上，一下就要被四面八方袭来的快感淹没。

“啊……慢、慢一点……”他张着嘴呻吟着，想努力地撑起自己向后看，看看身后对他做出这种行为的是谁。

事实上他并不是毫无意识地接受自己身上发出了这档子的事，但说不吃惊也是骗人的，只隐隐约约地在喝下酒断片前有过啊要失身了的玩笑般的预感，却没想到——

“呜！”体内的巨物一下顶到最深处，又痛又热的触感从尾椎一直酥软上去，快感一下子从体内爆开，搅得藤丸立香眼前瞬间一片白光。

“又射了……抱歉。”在高潮间他听到那个男人那么说，高大而结实的身躯压下来，细细地亲吻着他的眼角，滚烫的气息打在他的脸颊上，立香听到对方含糊地念叨：“果然还是有些……承受不住……”

体内粗热的楔子仍旧硬挺，在被湿软的肠肉层层裹紧后更是涨大了不少。

要命了……立香的意识终于跟上了身体，很快就被过热的快感和疲惫打得分崩离析。啪啪啪的水声清晰起来，他不知道自己在床上高潮过多少次，看不到自己的穴口红肿得嘟了个圈，双腿间黏黏湿湿青青紫紫，惨不忍睹，甚至发软得跪不住脚，就连刚撑起的身体也又摔了回去，所以才会被男人握着腰，提起臀部插干着。

他只看到了对方一眼，男人有一头灿烂的金发，一双浅色的，有着竖瞳的眼睛，和双肩上稀奇古怪的斑纹一样的刺青，高大英俊的气质外貌是让每一个女性都会觉得把到不亏上过床血赚的类型。藤丸立香哼叫着把脸埋进被自己抓出皱团的被单里，五味杂陈。

他想起来了。

 

 

“不不不，抱歉，这位先生，我不负责这一种服务的。”

因为草环的缘故藤丸立香无法大幅度地摇头，但还是很郑重地拒绝了又一个向他搭讪并想发展负距离关系的男性。男人耸耸肩，遗憾地跨进店门。

这种事情他今晚已经遇见不少次了，往常恩奇都的时候在火力都是集中在他身上。

两人都是来打工的普通大学生，成天出双入对，老板看着他俩都是一副长得不太着急的模样，签一个黑头发的送一个绿头发的，点点头就收了他们一干就是一年多，却没想到今晚恩奇都因为别的事情请了假，剩下他一个人来撑起这花嫁主题的门面，虽然薪酬会高上不少，但也的确理解了平时好友的苦楚。

目送着客人进店之后立香叹了口气，回过头，定睛一看。

他一下子就炸了起来。

“你好……嗯？怎么了？”

高文在看到那个少年对着他露出了难以言喻的仿佛惊悚的表情，胸腔瞬间收紧。他觉得今天发生的令自己难以形容的事情太多了，在他穿过街头逐渐接近那个少年开始，他就发现自己从未在发情期的时候，遇上过这么一个如此令他想要接近的对象，契合他身体里咆哮起来的野兽的口味。

此刻正式对上那双湖蓝色眼睛的时候，那头野兽似乎沉寂了下去，身体的骚动诡异地平复，但也只有高文知道，是自己与那头野兽难得地达成了共识。那个少年似乎带着对高文所能作用到的最大的魔力，眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、裸露在衣料外面白皙的皮肤、平坦的胸部和有男性线条的大腿。

他是男的，高文对自己说。打扮得是很漂亮，但长相并不出彩，高文重新审视了一边。

那到底是为什么，在少年看到自己，露出的并不是笑容和对普通客人的奇怪或者打量，而是一副被吓到的表情时，内心会产生特殊的挫败感。

高文想不出理由。

危险。

立香在看到高文之后，眼中只有这两个字。

等他也看到高文有些讶异的表情时，立香才意识到自己已经将看见男人后的第一反应给如实表现了出来。

“啊，你、你好……不好意思。”

并不是什么会殃及性命的危险，立香其实说不出来是什么样的感觉，只是用“危险”暂定义了其名字。他从小到大遇上这一种会给他带来别样的危险的人也不下十次，久而久之他也知道只要远离那一类的人，自己内心那种别样的恐惧也会消失，然后平平淡淡什么事也没发生。

但是这一次，高文给他的感觉明显地强烈，越过警惕，直接到了想要干脆逃避的程度。

然而现实不容许他这样，今天的接待只有他一个。

“先生，抱歉，我们这里不提供任何特殊服务！”藤丸立香想也不想地说出了一听就是将客人往门外推的话。

还在怔然的高文内心更挫败了，短促地“诶？”了一声。

在说完之后立刻意识到自己态度不对头的立香眼里，对方的样子就像是被他无理取闹的举动给吓到了，人完全在状况之外。

“呃……”少年抿抿嘴，眼神游移起来不知道怎么解释。

再怎么说那个奇怪的危机感都是源于他自己，他打量了站在面前的顾客，金发碧眼，身材有型，一身高档的休闲西装都没有几个皱子，如果将他所接待过的顾客中分三六九等，高文的样貌气质也无疑是属于上等的金主——这种分类技能功归于他的老板。

一瞬间藤丸立香的脑子里百转千回，所幸面前的客人回过神来，也只是朝他笑了笑，“你好，我只是第一次来这，只是想找个地方……”

听着对方充满磁性声线微低的嗓音，藤丸立香心不在焉地点着头，还是将他领了进去。

如果只是来喝酒的话，那么他也没什么理由将这种客人拦在门外。

夜店里放着和灯光一样柔和的带着点小忧郁的布鲁斯，这里的装潢也是别具一格，比起声色场所更像是一个别致高雅的会所或者高档酒吧。

“小心！”

“哇啊！”

心不在焉地后果就是永远无法适应高跟鞋的藤丸立香差点绊倒在了门边，那个他想避之不及的男人扶了一下，却又在他反应过来站好之后将手不着痕迹地撤走，然后给了他一个礼貌的笑容。

看到那张笑脸，立香顿时有些愧疚了起来。

路过的酒保看到藤丸立香驻在那儿，不禁问了一句，“master，怎么了，脸色那么难看？”

“啊啊，哦，”立香回过神，动了动脚踝，“没事，只是不下心被绊了一下。”

“要小心点啊，”酒保叮嘱道，他抬头看了看墙壁上的钟，“都快下班了。”

“好的，好的。”

“master？”酒保路过之后，他身旁的客人发出惊讶的声音：“你是老板吗？”

“哎哎？并不是……”

不知道为什么，在那一扶之后，立香突然发现那份来自身边客人身上的危机感变小了。“这只是一个……”他想了想，“临时的花名。”

干这行的都有艺名，即使他是个打工的也不意外。

接收到对方仍有些疑惑的眼神，立香的表情有些微妙，呐呐解释，“不管你信不信，那是昨天才发生的事情。店庆举办的活动上，国王游戏上我赢了有……整整十轮这个样子。”

这下高文的表情也微妙了起来，因为有时候过度的幸运会让人觉得有些诡异，但他还是讶然道：“那可真是……不一般的好运啊。”

立香点点头，依旧在走神中感受到那个危机感正在逐渐消弭，因此他也不介意再和这位彬彬有礼的客人聊上几句，双手握着捧花耸了耸肩开个小玩笑。

“所以我真怕我这辈子的幸运值都在昨天用光了，今天就要打扮成这样。”

“不会的。”高文安慰他，心里的野兽温顺地伏趴下来，“不过你要下班了？”

“是的，快了。”

“那么……”

危机感彻底消除，立香心里的指标从通红的警示灯变成了无害的绿色，然后他看到高文像一个绅士一样手搭着他刚脱下的西服外套，在具有格调的装潢的场所里，朝他微笑。

“能请你喝一杯吗，master？”

 

tbc...


End file.
